List of outside references to Chuck E. Cheese's in popular culture
Here are a list of numerous parodies of Chuck E. Cheese's. *In the Invader Zim episode "Bloaty's Pizza Hog", Zim gets captured by Dib and takes him to "Bloaty's Pizza Hog". *Chuck E. Cheese's has been parodied thrice on Rugrats: **In "The Slide", when Chuckie told Tommy, Phil and Lil about the slide, Chaz took Chuckie to "Pizza Puppet Place". **In "Piggy's Pizza Palace", Stu and Drew took Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Angelica to a place called "Piggy's Pinball Pizza Palace". **In "Sister Act", while Angelica was seeking a sibling, she took Tommy to an arcade place that resembles Chuck E. Cheese's, so she can get him to win the Cynthia Beach House. *Chuck E. Cheese's has been parodied twice on SpongeBob SquarePants: **In the episode "Mid-Life Crustacean", when SpongeBob and Patrick took Mr. Krabs for fun, they took him to "Bunny Buns", in which it totally embarrasses Mr. Krabs. **In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, after SpongeBob didn't get the promotion, he went to "Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat", and Patrick cheered SpongeBob up by eating too much ice cream and dancing onstage with Goofy Goober from being sad. Note: Chuck E. Cheese's and Goofy Goober's are different (in which Chuck E. Cheese's is a pizza chain resturant/arcade and Goofy Goober's is an ice cream parlor, a parody of Farrel's Ice Cream). *In the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Weekday Afternoon Live", in the segment "Cheezy Sneezers", Li'l Sneezer takes Buster, Plucky and Hamton to a place called "Cheezy Sneezers", and the song is similar to the old commercial song. *In the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Chubby Cheese's", Dexter, Dee Dee and their parents visit "Chubby Cheese's Pizza and Amusement Emporium Barn". *In the Back at the Barnyard episode "Arcade of Doom", Otis takes the Barnyard gang for lunch at "Donk E. Cheez". *In the Phineas and Ferb episode "Raging Bully", when Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry about his childhood, he told him about when he was a little kid, he went to "Gunther Goatcheese's" for his birthday. *In an episode of Kim Possible, Kim's parents takes Kim to "J.P. Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium" for her 10th Anniversary Party. *In A Goofy Movie, Goofy took Max to "Lester's Possum Park", with animatronics, games and walk-around characters that are parodied. *In an episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Nani takes Lilo, Stitch and the gang to "Mackey Macaw's". *Chuck E. Cheese's has been parodied thrice on The Fairly OddParents!: **In "A Wish Too Far", Trixie mentions that she can takes her friends to "Skippy Cheese's Pizza Place". **In "Birthday Wish", Timmy, Chester and A.J. go to "Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House", after recieving invitations from Tootie, but doesn't know about it. **In "The Fairly Oddlympics", Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof goes to Fairy World and visit "Jorgen's Pizza + Duck-Zook Parlour". *In an episode of The Mighty B!, Bessie and the Honeybees visit "Jumpin' Joey's". *In the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode "Share-A-Lair", the T.U.F.F. hides at a place called "Peet-Za-Possum's". *In an episode of Kenan & Kel, the Rockmores (except Kenan and his best friend, Kel) goes to a Chuck E. Cheese's-style pizzeria called "Pizza Farm". *In The Powerpuff Girls episode "Keen on Keane", Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane goes on a date at "Pete's-a-Pizza", while the girls spies on them. *In Toy Story, Andy went to "Pizza Planet", but since he couldn't find his new toy Buzz Lightyear to take with him, he took Woody instead. *In Hercules, after the title protagonist Hercules defeats the Hydra, he becomes a Chuck E. Cheese-style inspiration. Just like Chuck, he sells merchandise, entertains kids from all over, and even writes autographs. However, unlike Chuck E. Cheese, Hercules defeats monsters, rescues damsels like Megara and comes from a mountain (Mount Olympus). *In Sanjay and Craig, there is a place called "The Frycade". Unlike Chuck E. Cheese's, the Frycade doesn't have a mascot, and doesn't serve pizza—the only food they serve are wings (due to the word "Fry" on the Frycade). *In the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, there is a place called "Bee Hive Arcade". *In Aqua Teen Hunger Force, there is a place called "Pizza Potamus", until later it got abandoned. *In Drake & Josh, there is a place called "Chuck E. Cheddar's". *In the VeggieTales episode "The Ballad of Little Joe", there is a place called "Rootin' Tootin' Pizza Place". *In The Simpsons episode "Radio Bart", Bart sneaked out from his house to go to "Wall E. Weasel's". *In the Tom Goes to Mayor episode "WW Laserz", Tom and Terry go to a place called "WW Laserz". *In the Regular Show episode "Fuzzy Dice", Mordicai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man and HFG go to get Pops' Fuzzy Dice from the "Fun Fun Zone". *In the iCarly episode "iBust a Thief", Spencer spends hours in an arcade-pizzeria called "Funk E. Fester's" trying to win "Murray the Magic Dolphin" for 1000 "game points". *In Spring Breakers, Brit, Candy, Cotty, and Faith rob a place called "Sunshine Food & Gifts". Like Chuck E. Cheese's, Sunshine Food & Gifts has a mascot that sells merchandise, entertains kids from all over, and even writes autographs. However, unlike Chuck E. Cheese's, it serves more than pizza. *Chuck E. Cheese's has been parodied twice in Sister, Sister, the sisters goes to a place called "Buck E. Bee's". *Im the Family Guy episode "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", there is a place called "Cheesy Charlie's". Category:Parodies